pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Valleira Glimmerscale
Personality & Character Though Valleira is generally considered a kind and considerate soul she doesn’t take shit from anybody, this includes her superior officers. Of course this doesn’t mean that she is disobedient or disregards orders, but rather that she demands the respect that would be expected of her rank, doubly so from those that are below her ranking. Though she may be strict while on duty during her off time Valleira is generally pretty laid back. She often has a calm air about her, seeming as if nothing escapes her notice (Or as Scorch so lovingly puts it, “Eyes in the back of her head!”), and when scolding someone she generally does so with a gentle and amused expression. Strict Valleira may be, but she is far from cruel. Valleira has a habit of choosing to patrol the Third Class district instead of the other two. The plight of the people there tug at her heartstrings and she does her best to help them where she can. She is well aware that many of the guard look down on them, but unfortunately there isn’t much she can do to change their opinions. All she can do is be kind and lend a helping hand where needed. She will, very rarely, bring Scorch on patrol with her when she visits the third class district. She wants him to understand that they are people, just like they are, and that the position they have been forced into is not acceptable. Change, after all, starts with the next generation. Despite her generally serious outlook on the world Valleira is not without humor, though In the past few years it has been… subdued. Sometimes it is hard to laugh in a world with so much suffering, but Scorch never fails to bring a smile to his sister’s face. That said she is very encouraging of Scorch’s tinkering and will sometimes simply sit and watch him for a while until he gets fed up with her ‘motherly hovering.’ At that point she will generally tackle him and whisk him away for a walk or a shared activity, as over the years she has learned that when Scorch gets irritated with her presence it usually means he is about to be horribly frustrated with whatever he is tinkering with, and Scorch does not get over being frustrated easily. She is the ever watchful eye when it comes to Scorch, doing her damndest to be the best big sister in the world, as small as it now may be. When it comes to the Dark Masters Valleira has an interesting perspective on them. Unlike many Dragons she does not hate them, despite everything they've done. No, in a way she pities them. They are alone in the world with no one to love or care for them. No future to look forward to. Just a path of destruction and despair, and there is no one her heart hurts for more than Spyro. However this does not mean she approves of their actions and if pitted against them she would fight tooth and claw to defend what she believes in. She just can't bring herself to believe that Spyro is truely evil though. How could a soul full of such light and hope turn so dark. She believes that Spyro is either under Malefor's control, or that he has some ulterior motive. Perhaps he is simply biding his time until he has the opportunity to strike Malefor down for good. To believe any different... well it would be to loose all hope. In Valleira's early years Spyro was the shining beacon of hope for the world... that can't have all been for naught. She just... can't believe that. If a soul filled with such light can fall prey to the darkness... then what hope is there for the rest of them? Skills & abilities Natural swimmer Due to her element Valleira has always taken to the water like a fish or an otter. She as just as home among the waves of the ocean as she is in the sky. Scalding water Because of Valleira’s ancestry she has the ability to superheat her water to a near steam-like substance. When used in combination with her natural water abilities their impact on her opponents is dramatically increased. Of course it is no more effective on Fire-type dragons than her normal water element is. Water jet Valleira can fire a powerful blast of water with a force similar to what you’d receive on the end of a fire hose. Though it may not be as immediately harmful as a blast of fire it is certainly unpleasant to be hit by. Water manipulation Valleira has dedicated a great deal of time into learning how to manipulate the liquid form of water. She can create temporary shields with it, chuck projectiles, and move small to medium sized objects with it. She prides herself on being able to think on her feet and will manipulate her abilities as the situation requires. The Best Offence Is A Good Defence Valleira’s fighting style greatly focuses on turning the opponent’s strengths against them. She is very maneuverable and fluid on the battlefield, almost like a dancer, and her fighting style is more reactive than aggressive. She does so love to surprise her opponents though and will occasionally hammer them with blow after blow, but only when they least expect it. Weaknesses Valleira will do anything for her little brother, even if it meant giving her own life to protect him. He is most certainly her Achilles’ heel, though she wouldn't trade him for the world. # Ice Control: Due to her ancestry Valleira has a difficult time freezing water and is of yet unable to control either ice she creates or ice that already exists. Very few of her colleagues know of this drawback and it is often the main focus of her training. She can, however, melt it with relative ease. # Physical Defense: Valleira is not the most physically capable of the Guard. She trains, make no mistake about that, but she simply doesn’t have the powerful build that many dragons have. As such powerful blows may send her reeling for longer than most. Backstory Born outside of Warfang before the Second Dark War, though after Gaul’s raid on the temple. Her parents did their best to raise her well despite the impending threat of Malefor’s return. They instilled her with a sense of honor and courage, and a respect for all things living. The development of her love for the ocean was only natural growing up in a sea-side village. She fought in the tail end of the Second Dark War, but was very young then. She proved to be a competent fighter, despite her lack of training. Accompanied one of the last groups of refugees into Warfang, being one of the stubborn few that thought they could cling to life as they knew it before a Darker pack raided their settlement. She managed to kill one of the attacking Darkers in the process, saving a pregnant mother. On the way to Warfang Valleira found Scorch, still a baby, and adopted him as her little brother though only she knows this. She knew he wouldn’t survive outside Warfang on his own and he is none the wiser. Valleira has no intentions of ever revealing the fact that Scorch is not her true brother either. She is well aware that Orphans often become third class citizens… and she would rather tear her own heart out than let anything bad happen to Scorch. Due to her achievements in the Second Dark War and her willingness to train hard Valleira now works as a Captain in the Civil police. However Valleria secretly wishes to join the Freedom Flyers but is afraid of what would happen to Scorch if she was not around to protect him. She is well aware that very few of Ember’s guard get along with, or even appreciate, the Freedom Flyers, and she knows more than a few might take a request to join the Freedom Flyers as a betrayal. So instead she does what she can from her current position, though she always training to improve her skills. Perhaps one day when her brother is older and can defend himself. In the meantime though there is plenty to keep Valleira occupied, from corruption among the ranks to policing the different districts. Gallery Valleira_s_sea_by_jaderavenwing-d9cgcvl.png|Concept art Notes * Valleria has a garden that she tends to on a regular basis, and she uses the care of it as bonding time between her and Scorch. She dearly misses the beauty and serenity of the outside world’s natural places and the garden is, in a way, a little piece of home. It reminds her of what she is fighting for, and whenever she starts to lose hope all she has to do is tend to her garden for a few hours and it will remind her of the light the future may yet hold; * Valleira puts training time in almost every day. If she isn’t on duty and isn’t at home then she can very likely be found at the training grounds; * Some of Valleira's scales have a subtle sheen to them, causing some to reflect light unexpectedly. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class Category:Civil police Category:Captains